<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>sighs, dreams and desires by ChrisMilaKuro4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723062">sighs, dreams and desires</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisMilaKuro4/pseuds/ChrisMilaKuro4'>ChrisMilaKuro4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Break Up, Boss/Employee Relationship, Complicated Relationships, Drama &amp; Romance, Drunk Sex, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Female Friendship, Friendship, I Don't Even Know, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Lies, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Music, Romance, Semi-Public Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28723062</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisMilaKuro4/pseuds/ChrisMilaKuro4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>&lt;&lt; I need you ... &gt;&gt;<br/>His mouth slowly brushes my cheek until he finds my ear and grabs the lobe.<br/>&lt;&lt; I want to taste you… &gt;&gt;<br/>His hands go up along my chest and hold me so passionately that I slightly lose my balance.<br/>&lt;&lt; You are mine &gt;&gt;</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>sighs, dreams and desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for any errors in typing or grammar. Unfortunately I haven't learned English well yet ...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong><em>&lt;&lt; I need you ... &gt;&gt; His mouth slowly brushes my cheek until he finds my ear and grabs the lobe. &lt;&lt; I want to taste you… &gt;&gt; His hands go up along my chest and hold me so passionately that I slightly lose my balance. &lt;&lt; You are mine &gt;&gt;</em> </strong>
</p><p>I wake up suddenly… I look at the time, 3:50 am; I'm all sweaty and the bed is unmade ... Since Colin left for the new tour I have been reliving our past within my dreams.</p><p> </p><p>The streets of Manhattan are illuminated by a soft morning light suffocated by the gray clouds that have now occupied much of the sky.</p><p>Stevenson Industries Corporation is not far from Jo's and my home, so I can enjoy a nice walk with my roommate early in the morning.</p><p>I still remember the first time I came to Manhattan:</p><p>
  <em>was in high school, to do the year abroad, my best friend, Jo, also decided her as a destination in Manhattan. We lived in the same house and we both worked in the evenings: I as a waitress and she was at the checkout in a comic shop. We opted for cohabitation when we lost sight, but not of pen, for a couple of months at the start of university and after graduation we decided to take a sabbatical. Right before leaving, I sent my resume to a prodigious company in Manhattan. In the middle of our exotic stop, I received an interview request from the company. At the time the One 57.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>I have been living and working here in Manhattan for a year and a few months now.</p><p>Daniel my manager has assigned me an important file, it seems that my work will be controlled by the great CEO of the company himself, Thomas Stevenson, who knows, maybe this is my chance to meet him.</p><p>Arriving at the company through the open space, I reach the elevators and head to the 42nd floor.</p><p>I look at the clock, 8:30 am early, well, at least I can take advantage of the Stover project. The Stovers are owners of rubber plant fields the project is very demanding, I have to convince them to commit 15% of the property for ecological recycling so that the companies can go into business, Matheus my colleague will have to take care of providing me a plan of the project in detail. </p><p>&lt;&lt; Hey baby, already at work? &gt;&gt; I gasp, my friend Matheus passes me a cappuccino with a bright smile on his face, I was so absorbed in my work that I did not notice his arrival.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Did you by chance want me to have a heart attack? &gt;&gt;</p><p>I thank him for the coffee while he laughs and gets to work, the day promises to be long and tiring, luckily there is my Matty to brighten the atmosphere.</p><p> </p><p>It's already 6pm when we deliver the project to Daniel.</p><p>&lt;&lt;Baby, Green Parade tonight? I want to go wild a bit on the dance floor&gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt; I'm sorry but today I have my boxing training, let's postpone the unleashed couple to Friday&gt;&gt;</p><p>When I get home I'm very tired, I throw myself on the sofa and look for some detective stories on Netfilx to watch, in this period I'm obsessed with Law &amp; Order.</p><p>&lt;&lt; hey, land calls Clara, it's the third time I call you&gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt;lt; okey, listen, I would have taken the tickets for the Tolgon Ay* concert&gt;&gt;</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Excuse me guys, I dunno when I can update this story 'cause I'm too busy writing gay stuff😂😋</p><p>*Tolgon Ay: means full moon in Kirghiso (are an ethnic group of Turkish origin living mainly in Kyrgyzstan.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>